En el Walmart
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**

* * *

****Summary:**Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Estaba por terminar mi turno en Walmart, cuando un hombre que iba corriendo choco contra una de las esquinas de los estantes haciendo caer los osos de peluche que estaban allí

-Señor, tenga más cuidado- dije con fingida paciencia, la verdad es que no quería llegar tarde a casa

-Disculpe- dijo mirándome-¿no sabrá de algún lugar que este en renta?

Yo estaba embobada viendo sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Cuando me di cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta por mi parte me sonroje y me apresure a contestar

-Umm… si, de hecho, rento un cuarto en mi apartamento porque no puedo yo sola con la renta, pero nadie ha ido o van y no les gusta

-Wow, estoy de suerte- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida – Soy Edward

-Isabella, pero llámame Bella

-¿y a que hora terminas el turno?- dijo pasándose las manos por su cabello cobrizo, uno yo quería tomar y acariciar con mis dedos y mi vista bajo a labios rellenos, naturales de un bonito color rosa pálido, no porque se pintara con labial sino ese era su color natural, deseables, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que esperaba respuesta y me miraba de manera burlona y me sonroje de nuevo

-E-este ahora mismo- dije mirando mi reloj barato que compre en una tienda de todo a un solo precio – acompáñame a la sala de descanso, tomare mis cosas y nos vamos

Me siguió todo el camino, entro conmigo a la sala y vi que allí estaba Jessica la gerente y vio que llevaba a Edward y me dio una mirada de reprobación

-Swan, ya sabes que no debes de dejar que entren clientes a la sala, eso déjalo para tu casa, no es por nada, yo solo cumplo las reglas- dijo, pero a mi no me va a engañar esa perra con mucho maquillaje, siempre me insulta desde que la encontré dándose un revolcón aquí con un señor, que resulto ser el inspector que viene aquí, solo para que mantuviera todo en orden, según ella y que no se hicieran caso los reportes que se hacían sobre que era una jefa muy mala

-No te preocupes Jessica, no haré nada, solo me acompaña, es un amigo mío, ya ves, termino mi turno, me iré – dije con una sonrisa de falsa amistad- adiós perra

-¿que dijiste?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Que nos vemos mañana, amiguis- dije mientras arrastraba a Edward tras de mi y llegábamos al estacionamiento

-Wow, eso fue increíble, y yo que pensé que eras dulce y amable de esa que no rompen ni un plato- dijo Edward mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Pues desconoces muchas cosas de mí, apenas nos conocemos- dije con una sonrisita de superioridad

Quedamos en la entrada del Walmart y me mordí el labio, deteniéndome

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente

-Es que no tengo carro- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-No importa, el mió esta aquí, vamos- dijo mostrándome sus llaves

Se acerco a un Volvo plateado, quito la alarma y me abrió la puerta del copiloto

-Será mejor que conduzca yo, para que sepas luego el camino desde aquí, ¿no crees?- dije viéndolo otra vez a esos ojos esmeralda tan penetrantes que hubiera podido mirar dentro de ellos y no me cansaría en absoluto de mirarlos toda una eternidad

-Es verdad- dijo, mientras me entregaba las llaves y cerraba la puerta del copiloto, rodeaba el coche y me abría la del conductor –Señorita.

Wow, aparte de guapo, todo un caballero. Sonreí, por su gesto, pero la sonrisa se borro cuando me di cuenta de que no le había contado, a lo mejor, se buscaba otra parte para vivir, -No, basta Bella- pensé- aún así, tendrá que buscar otro lugar y se va a tardar, así que estará en tu departamento algunos días-

-Y bien cuéntame algo sobre ti- dijo Edward, tomando la iniciativa –ya que estaremos viviendo juntos y quiero conocer a mi casera – dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente

-Pues, tengo 21 años, soy soltera, mi color favorito es el azul, me encanta leer, soy demasiado torpe y lo único que puedo hacer bien y que se llame deporte es escalar esas rocas artificiales- dije, sintiéndome un poco intimidada por su mirada

-Me toca- dijo con la sonrisa torcida – Tengo 23 años, mi color favorito también es el azul, soy deportivo, me encanta andar en bicicleta y en moto, toco el piano desde los seis años, tengo muchos CD en mi casa, y tengo dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett.

-¿y porque no estas en u casa y quieres rentar conmigo?- dije, mirandolo desconfiada

-Es que la están remodelando- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¿y porque no te vas a vivir con tus hermanos?- dije con el ceño fruncido

-No me gusta molestarlos, ambos ya están casados y Emmett tiene una hija de un año y créeme, no te gustaría vivir con el y Rose, cuando la niña se duerme, estan pensando en hacerle un hermanito- dijo y se estremecio

-oh

-Si, y tú ¿no tienes hermanos?- pregunto

-no- dije

Oh dios, nos estamos acercando a la casa, tengo que parar he ir por ella.

-Oye Edward, ¿podemos hacer una parada antes de llegar a mi casa?- dije con nerviosismo, no se como se lo iba a tomar

-Si claro, mientras no sea para golpearme y robarme mi auto, esta bien- dijo sonriendo

-No, no es para eso- dije y estaciones el coche enfrente de la puerta de la casa- Ven conmigo, te voy a presentar a alguien muy especial para mi y que ocupa todo mi corazón

Sin esperar respuesta toque la puerta y se abrió

-¡Mami!

* * *

**¿y que les parecio? se me vino a la cabeza y no pude sacarme la idea y empece a escribir y aqui esta.**

**mordiscos**

**xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Summary: **Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice

**Capitulo 2**

-Oye Edward, ¿podemos hacer una parada antes de llegar a mi casa?- me pregunto Bella, se oía nerviosa

-Si claro, mientras no sea para golpearme y robarme mi auto, esta bien- dije en broma para aligerar el ambiente

-No, no es para eso- dijo Bella y estaciono el coche enfrente de la puerta de una casa de ladrillos con un barandal negro en las ventanas- Ven conmigo, te voy a presentar a alguien muy especial para mi y que ocupa todo mi corazón

No pude contestarle, ¡rayos! A lo mejor vamos con un amigo de ella, de esos que son muy celosos, o con su padre, o peor aún con su madre, de esas que siempre están cotilleando. Aún así la seguí como un tonto y no como el actor frío y totalmente profesional que era, esta mujer me había cautivado completamente

Nos bajamos del auto y toco la puerta.

-¡Mami!- ¿mami? ¿Ella tiene una hija? Bella se agacho y cargo a la niña de cómo unos tres años, cabello café y ojos verdes, que me miraban curiosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteo para hablar con la señora que había salido

- Lo siento, apenas escucho el timbre y supo que eras tú y no pude detenerla y abrió la puerta- dijo la señora claramente apenada

-No te preocupes Ángela, ya se como es esta pequeña pinga- dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz a la niña y ésta se reía.

-Oh, bueno, nos vemos mañana Nessie, adiós Bella, tengo un pastel en el horno para el décimo cumpleaños de mi hijo menor, no quiero que se queme- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía con la mano y cerraba la puerta

-Adiós Áng. –dijo Bella y se volteo a verme, sus ojos color chocolate me miraron con preocupación y ¿miedo?

-Mami, ¿Quién es él?- dijo la pequeña mientras me señalaba con su pequeña manita, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos verdes, la propia de una niña de tres años.

-¿Te parece bien ir a tomar un helado? Hay una heladería en la esquina- me pregunto Bella

-¡Helado!- chillo la niña y se soltó de los brazos de su madre y empezó a brincar

-Si, suena bien- dije, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle ¿Por qué no me había dicho que tenía una hija? -¿Pero porque te lo habría dicho?- dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza- Eres un extraño al que se topo en el Walmart donde ella trabaja y que pediste un lugar para quedarse, para que no lo persiguieran los fotógrafos-

Caminamos calle abajo, la verdad es que si se antojaba un helado, era un día caluroso aquí en Phoenix, aunque estuviera atardeciendo, seguía igual de caliente.

Entramos a la pequeña heladería y sorprendentemente, estaba casi llena y adentro era más grande de lo que se veía afuera., Bella y Nessie no miraron si quiera las mesas de enfrente y pasaron atrás, donde había más mesas y juegos para los niños, Nessie se había ido a jugar a los juegos mientras Bella la observaba.

-Hola Bella- dijo una mesera con el nombre de Amber, escrito en su identificación que traía puesta sobre una playera morada- ¿lo mismo de siempre?- pregunto, viéndola a ella

-Si y para Edward… ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir?- me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos color chocolate, mientras que la mesera parecía sorprendida, no me había visto. ¿Pero que le pasa al mundo hoy? ¿Nadie me reconoce en esta parte de la ciudad o que? ¿O solo era porque nunca me habían visto antes? ¿ Que aquí no leen los periódicos o que?

-Eh… yo quiero una nieve grande de napolitano- dije ignorando a la mesera y viendo a Bella, que tenía sus manos debajo de barbilla, mientras observaba a su hija jugar. La mesera ya no estaba, así que podía hablar con Bella.

-Así que…- dije, dejando la frase inconclusa, flotando en el aire, mientras ella me miraba a los ojos

-Así que, sí, tengo una hija, tiene tres años y se llama Vanessa Swan, su padre me dejo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y no volví a saber nada más de él, tenía 18 años- dijo; eso me ¿enfureció?, ¿Cómo alguien pudo despreciar a este ángel caído del cielo? El tipo era un cobarde luego luego se noto, por no haberse hecho responsable y huir.

-¿y que hiciste?- pregunte interesado, no se porque, pero quería saber todos sus secretos

-Les conté a mis padres, mi padre, Charlie, se enfureció y me dijo que tenía una semana para largarme de su casa, porque no quería que me la pasara allí sin trabajo, con un bebé en el vientre, para que él estuviera gastando su dinero en pañales y leche; mi madre Renée en cambio se sintió fascinada con la idea, pues ella solo pudo tenerme a mí, ya que si tenía otro hijo podía abortar o peor aún, ella podría morir a la hora del parto- dijo Bella con tristeza

En esa pausa llegaron los helados

-lo siento… es que tuve que ayudar enfrente, esta todo lleno- dijo entregándonos los helados, una banana split para Bella y para Nessie una nieve de vainilla.

-No te preocupes Amber, entendemos- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, Amber se fue pues había llegado más gente.

-¡Nessie! ¡Ya esta aquí tu nieve!- grito Bella hacia los juegos.- que raro, siempre viene cuando le grito de su helado, estará en los juegos de arriba- dijo y de encogió los hombros

-¿Y que hiciste cuando llego la semana?- dije volviendo al tema anterior

-Mi madre tenía unos ahorros propios y me los dio, me ayudo a buscar un empleo y el apartamento en el que vivo ahora, hace algunos meses Amber vivía conmigo, pero ella y su novio decidieron vivir juntos, y ella se fue al apartamento de él, ahora ella se va a casar en dos meses más, en agosto- dijo; sus ojos cambiaron de expresión y miraron inquietamente a los juegos –Oh! Dios mió! ¿Porque no viene Nessie? Siempre llega corriendo

Y se levanto, para ir a los juegos buscando a Nessie desesperada.

-¿Nessie?- dijo gritando, mientras todos la volteaban a ver, yo me pare y vi a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, volteando a todos lados.

Vanessa no estaba.

**¿Y que tal? Si, se que dije que hasta el sábado, pero no se si voy a irme con mi abuelo a San Luis Potosí, así que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo **

**Mordiscos**

**xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Summary: **Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice

**Bella POV**

Ya me estaba preocupando, siempre Nessie venía cuando le avisaba sobre su helado y hoy no llegaba.

Me levante dejando a Edward en la mesa, mientras miraba en los juegos, Oh, dios! No estaba, no estaba en los juegos.

-¿Nessie?- grite, sin importarme que me vieran los otros, con lagrimas en los ojos, dios, mío ¿y si la secuestraron? Dios no! Por favor no! Voltee mi cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones aterrada, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo, era Edward, logre captar, pero esta demasiado ida, como para pensar en eso

-Vamos a sentarnos Bella- dijo Edward, ¿Cómo, sentarnos mientras mi niña esa en quien sabe donde, con alguien desconocido, temblando de miedo? – Vamos, siéntate, voy a hablar con Amber, voy a decirle lo que sucedió

Me calme un poco y vi mi helado, el cual solo había probado unos pocos bocados, con todo esto, me entraron unas ganas de comérmelo todo, y por no estar haciendo nada, y dejar que la desesperación me consumiera, agarre la cuchara y empecé a comerlo, con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas, mientras veía por donde se había ido Edward.

Sentía como me miraban, pero no preste atención, solo miraba la puerta, esperando a que mi niña pasara por allí sonriente.

**Edward POV**

Después de dejar a Bella sentada en la mesa, algo que fue muy difícil de hacer, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, no se pero ella despertaba mi lado protector, pero ahora tenía que buscar a la niña y avisarle a Amber, por si la había visto, no se que hechizo me había puesto ellas, que con solo mirarme a los ojos despertaron a alguien diferente a mí.

¿Qué era lo que me habían hecho? ¿Qué hechizo me había puesto? Solo tenía ese instinto protector con Alice y a veces con Rosalie, pues ella sabía defenderse y tenía a Emmett, pero algunas veces ella se hallaba sola y me llamaba a mí, pues era cuando tenía ataques respecto a su pasado.

Fue cuando vi a la pequeña niña, traía la misma ropa, era Vanessa, ella estaba riendo, pues otro niño de piel cobriza le hacía cosquillas, juro que en cuanto la vi sonriendo se libero una presión en mi pecho y ya no le avise a nadie, no era necesario.

Me acerque hacía ellos, la niña dejo de sonreír cuando me vio y el niño se volteo para ver porque dejaba de reír, se puso enfrente de Nessie, como protegiéndola, al ver que no me conocía y Nessie parecía asustada.

- Nessie, ¿Dónde has estado?, tu madre esta hecha un mar de lágrimas, porque no te encontró en la sala de juegos – dije, mientras estaba inclinado para poder verla a los ojos, pues ese niño bloqueaba un poco mi visión

-¿lo conocen Nessie?- dijo el niño mirándome desconfiado

-Sí -dijo la niña en un hilo de voz, de repente me suavice, en su voz se notaba que estaba asustada – él venía con mi mamá

-Nessie, vamos, tu madre esta desesperada- dije pensando en la castaña que estaba sentada en una mesa llorando, pensando que había secuestrado a su hija.

-No me fío de usted- dijo el niño, estaba sorprendido, el tendría la edad de nessie, o un año más – Yo te acompaño –le dijo a Nessie, mientras esta asentía.

Caminamos, mientras yo les hacía un gesto de que fueran delante de mi, pasamos por la puerta y vi como Bella se levantaba de un salto y venía corriendo hacía nosotros, me ignoro a mi y al otro niño, el cuál todavía no sabía su nombre y levanto a Nessie, acunándola en sus brazos.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso- dijo Bella, mientras besaba su frente y sus mejillas repetidamente, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Bella miro hacia arriba desviando la atención de su hija y me miro con ojos brillantes.

-Gracias Edward- y me abrazo mientras aún tenía a Nessie en sus brazos.

**Wa… de verdad pensaba alargarlo pero mi madre esta que me deja semanas sin la computadora, prometo que para el sábado tengo el otro capi y también el de PD Te amo.**

**Gracias por leer a esta pobre escritora. xDD**

**Mordiscos**

**xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Summary: **Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice

**Capitulo 4**

**Edward POV**

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho cuando Bella me abrazo, y una sensación de ausencia, cuando se separo de mí.

-Nessie, ¿no te he dicho que no te alejes?- dijo Bella mientras miraba seriamente a su hija –Casi me matas de un susto, ¿Qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Lo siento mami- dijo Nessie con sus ojos mirando al suelo, estas horas que he pasado con ellas me he dado cuenta que la niña era muy madura para su edad y su madre también – Es que me enconte con Jake y me invito a jugar con él. –dijo señalando con su manita al niño, de el cual ya conocía su nombre

-Ok, pero pudiste haberme avisado- dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego se volvió hacia Jake- Muy bien señorito- dijo – Pero la próxima vez me avisas, ya sabes que eres el mayor ¿Cuántos años cumples? ¿Seis? –dijo Bella, aunque se notaba que era para que él hablara

-Nop! –dijo riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacia Nessie, que se había bajado de los brazos de su madre –Voy a cumplir 5, pero falta muchio Bella

-¿y donde esta tu papa Jake?- pregunto Bella

-Uppss! Tengo que ir con él!- dijo Jake –Adiós Bella! Adiós Nessie! Adiós estraño!

-Jaja- se río Bella- me encanta ese chico, me hizo recordar que no te eh presentado con Nessie, soy muy despistada- lo último lo dijo casi para ella misma

En eso, ya estábamos pagando lo que consumimos allí, con Nessie mirándome fijamente, con sus ojitos color verde, mientras que su madre miraba disgustada la fila, seguramente quería estar ya en casa, después de este día agotador, tanto física como emocionalmente, llego nuestro turno.

-son $58 pesos – dijo la cajera, Bella estaba a punto de sacar su monedero, pero la detuve

-yo pago- dije, mientras sacaba mi cartera

-no, no- dijo Nessie- mami siempre paga.- dijo con una sonrisa, bufé, como si yo la fuera a dejar pagar.

-Nop, hoy yo pago- dije, mientras sacaba el dinero

-No Edward, yo pago- dijo Bella con el dinero en la mano

-No, yo voy a pagar y no se discuta más- dije, mientras rápidamente le daba el dinero a la cajera y me entregaba el cambio.

-Que insistente eres!- dijo Bella- la próximas vez pago yo Edward.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya vamos al departamento? – pregunte- ¿No crees que es hora de que vea donde voy a vivir?

-Mami- dijo Nessie, interrumpiéndome- ¿el va a vivir con nosotas?

-Si cariño, él no puede estar en su casa ahora y nosotras necesitamos más dinero, ¿te acuerdas? –dijo Bella viendo a la niña con sus ojos color chocolate.

-Oh!, esta ben- contesto la niña, mientras yo abría la puerta trasera de mi volvo, para que se subiera la niña, que venía caminando agarrada de la mano de su madre. Brinco dentro del auto, después de preguntarle a Bella con la mirada.

Cerré la puerta y abrí la de Bella, Esme me enseño a ser todo un caballero ¿No? Subí al auto con las llaves en la mano, prendí el auto, encendí la radio, puse el disco de Debussy y salí de ese espacio en el que mi volvo estaba estacionado, irónico, era el menos lujoso en mi colección de coches y en este lugar destacaba.

-Mami, ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? ¿se van a casar?, porque los papás siempre viven juntos- dijo la niña, casi choco con sus preguntas inocentes, de no ser que estaba en un semáforo en rojo, Bella tomo un sonrojo adorable y se volteo para ver a Nessie

-¿Por qué dices eso Ness? Edward y yo solo somos amigos, nos acabamos de conocer y él va a vivir con nosotras un tiempo porque su casa la están remodelando- le dijo Bella a Nessie

-¿Qué es remoldelal?- pregunto la pequeña, era muy dulce siempre preguntando cosas, era como mi sobrina.

-Remodelar cariño- dijo Bella como una profesora- es cuando cambian los muebles de la casa, pintan las paredes de diferente color.- termino, era una explicación sencilla para la pequeña de tres años –Edward, da vuelta a la derecha- dijo

-Ok-

-Edwar- me hablo Nessie desde el asiento de atrás- ¿Cuántos años tenes?

-23 años- dije volteándola a ver - y tú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo tengo tes años, en un mes cumpo 4- dijo mirándome con sus ojos verdes como los míos, aunque no tuviéramos ningún parentesco.

-¿A sí?- conteste

-¡Edward!- me llamo Bella- Te vas a pasar, es aquí en este edificio

-Opss- dije e hice que Nessie se riera

Detuve el coche frente a ese edificio de apartamentos, el edificio era todo una obra, era muy grande, antiguo, pero no descuidado, estaba bien pintado **(N/A: awwww… como me encantan las construcciones antiguas! Bueno seguimos)** entramos al interior y a la derecha estaba un elevador y a la izquierda estaba una recepcionista, al fondo había un pasillo y unas escaleras al lado del elevador.

-Vamos- me instruyo Bella al ver que me había quedado mirando el lugar.-Es bonito ¿no? Me encanto desde que lo vi, y a Nessie también le gusto ¿verdad reina?

-Sip- dijo, quien iba en brazos de su madre

Subimos el elevador hasta el cuarto piso, vi que la niña estaba fuertemente agarrada a su madre, mire a Bella con una pregunta en mis ojos.

-Le da miedo cuando el elevador se para, ¿no has sentido como sube y Lugo baja un poco?- susurro

-Si

Salimos del elevador y caminamos hasta una puerta de numero 21, saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, con una sola mano hizo todo eso, pues aún tenia a la niña en brazos.

El apartamento no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, los sillones de color crema, las paredes de color amarillo, había una puerta justo al lado de la entrada.

-Ese es el medio baño- dijo Bella señalando la puerta que yo veía, oh, creo que era obvio que era un baño – esta es la cocina, obvio, esta a la vista, como el comedor y la sala y estas son las habitaciones, la primera es la mía, la segunda es la de Nessie y la tercera será la tuya –dijo mientras pasábamos por el pasillo – y este es el baño con regadera.

-Wow, esta muy bien tu apartamento y me encanta el edificio- dije, en verdad estaba muy bien.

**Bella POV**

Entramos a la casa y deje a Nessie en el piso, que se fue corriendo a su cuarto, seguro iba a ver la película de la Bella y la Bestia que habíamos comprado la otra vez, ella ya sabía como usar el DVD.

Regrese y enseñe a Edward su cuarto, cuando me di cuenta de un detalle importante ¿y su ropa?

-Oye, Edward ¿y tu ropa?- pregunte mientras hacia la cena y Edward me veía sentado en la barra.

-¡Cierto! Tengo mis maletas en el coche, ahora regreso- dijo, mientras bajaba con sus llaves en la mano, la verdad hoy había sido un día muy largo y estaba muy cansada, Nessie llego corriendo, olfateo el aire y sonrió, sabía que lo que preparaba era su comida favorita, espaguetis y albóndigas.

Tocaron la puerta, debía de ser Edward, tenía que darle la copia de la llave.

Abrí la puerta y estaba allí él con una maleta en su mano, deje que pasara, aún no podía creer que semejante espécimen estaría viviendo aquí en mi casa, y la verdad he estado en sequía… ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Apenas lo conocía de hace unas horas y ya estaba pensando tener sexo con él, ¡el iba a ser mi inquilino!

Creo que tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Cenamos entre plática para conocernos más, según Edward.

-Estaba deliciosa la cena- dijo Edward después de que entre a la sala, Nessie había caído rendida.

-Gracias- me fui a la cocina, dejando a Edward viendo la televisión, para lavar los platos.

Termine y regrese a la sala y vi que Edward estaba leyendo uno de mis libros, más específicamente Cumbres Borrascosas

-Hmm... No se porque te gusta este libro, si Heathcliff es un ser malvado y Catherine es muy egoísta, es una novela de amor muy mala – dijo Edward, Oh1 dios, insulto mi libro favorito.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero a mí me encanta, porque el amor supera la muerte- dije con tranquilidad, no quería pelearme con ojos bonitos – Y ahora me voy a dormir, estoy demasiado cansada y solo quiero sentir mi almohada bajo mi cabeza, buenas noches.

-Buenas noche- me respondió de vuelta Edward, este había sido un día demasiado largo.

Deje a Edward solo en la sala mientras seguía leyendo el libro.

Me cambie a mi pijama y no sentí nada más después.

**Holaaa… siento la demora, pero estoy de vuelta con este capitulo.**

**Para las que leen P. D: Te amo, siento informales que solo quedan unos tres capítulos y el epilogo, lo sé T-T estoy triste, a lo mejor la próxima semana subo cap, no estoy segura.**

**Hasta luego**

**xDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Summary: **Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Desperté cuando un fuerte grito rompió la quietud de la noche.

Mi primer pensamiento lógico, con la mente aún nublada por el sueño es que había asustado a alguien, pero al ver que eran la una de la madrugada, me había asustado.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada ahora y decidí ir a checar las habitaciones, pues Nessie se asustaba muy fácilmente.

Me puse la bata y tantee en la oscuridad, un poco disipada por la luz de la luna que se dejaba entrever por las nubes, la perilla del cuarto de Vanessa, abrí la puerta y vi que estaba tapada hasta el cuello con la sabana, tenía la luz prendida de su lamparita y por eso me reconoció y no grito.

-Mami… ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto en susurros, tenía al Señor Vainilla, un conejito blanco que Amber le había regalado por su cumpleaños, abrazado contra si.

-Nada nena, vuelve a dormirte-le dije y bese su frente, para salir del cuarto para poco después ir al de Edward.

Toque suavemente, esperando respuesta, pero Edward no contesto, así que hice la puerta a un lado y entre.

La cama tenía las sabanas todas revueltas, almohadas en el piso, pero ningún hombre de cabello broncíneo y de ojos verdes. Enseguida me asuste, pensando que lo habían secuestrado, pero deseche esa idea, no creía que era alguien importante, aunque no me había dicho nada de donde trabajaba; entonces con mi vista periférica vi a bulto moverse, era Edward que estaba hecho un ovillo en una de las esquinas de la habitación y estaba temblando.

Me acerque y vi que los temblores eran causados por sollozos silenciosos, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, en aquel rostro bellamente tallado, que hacía una mueca para no hacer ruido.

Me senté frente a él, que no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que puse mi mano en su espalda, él se acerco a mí, buscando mi calor, y yo lo deje, se veía tan indefenso, como un pequeño niño.

-¿Fueron pesadillas?-pregunte, con voz suave, mientras lo calmaba acariciando su pelo suave con mis dedos; el asintió, era duro ver a un hombre que yo lo catalogaba como muy fuerte y seguro de si mismo, llorando como un niño pequeño que ha perdido a su madre. –Ven, vamos a acostarnos- dije y él aún abrazado a mi fuimos a la cama, no era nada en plan romántico o algo parecido, solo, necesitaba compañía, alguien que estuviera allí para él.

Se abrazo a mi como si yo fuera un osito de peluche, con un férreo abrazo y así en la comodidad de su pecho me dormí, sin sueños, solo con el delicioso olor a menta del hombre a mí lado.

**Bien, pensé que podía alargarlo más pero no, y así quedo, espero que les haya gustado, Huh-huh ¿Por qué creen que Edward tuvo pesadillas? Mmmm.. nooo todavía falta, no todo sera color de rosa ooo sí la trama se va formando lentamente en mi cabeza, jeje no hagan caso a los desvarios de mi loca cabeza ummm… ¿entonces porque lo escribo? Dios ya estoy diciendo cosas raras, mejor me voy, Pero antes…**

**¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?**

**OHHH! Casi lo olvidaba, gracias por todos sus reviews en PD. (si es que también la leen) y sus alerta y sus favoritos, me siento como en navidad (ok, no, porque el hombre del traje gordo es mejor, te da regalos sin motivo alguno)**

**Mordiscos y abrasos de oso (que buena ortografia verdad?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**

* * *

****S****u**mmary: Bella es una chica que trabaja en el Walmart y Edward un actor con mucha fama, Bella no sabe quien es y Edward no se lo dice, -"es impresionante, no me conoce"- dijo Edward, -"Es lo mejor"- dijo Alice

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 6

**Edward POV**

_-Mami! Mami!- gritaba un pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo, tendría tres años, a lo mucho cuatro._

_Yo lo veía todo desde arriba, yo solo observaba, vi como el niño entro a una habitación en la que se escuchaban sollozos y gritos de dolor._

_El niño se quedo escondido detrás de la puerta, mientras veía como mataban a su madre, ella tenía una mano de un hombre en su boca, veía como el hombre estaba encima de ella, él se estaba moviendo, veía como la golpeaba y la penetraba sin piedad, el niño empezó a gritar, él solo quería un vaso de leche, y ahora veía como mataban a su madre._

_Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, entonces el hombre se levanto y se subió los pantalones._

_De repente su mirada se topo con la del hombre, en los ojos de aquel se podía ver una maldad absoluta._

Desperté gritando, empapado en sudor

¿Es que nunca se iba a acabar?

Salte de la cama, unas lágrimas se acumularon los ojos ya no tenía sentido aguantarme, siempre sucedía lo mismo, terminaba llorando y sin poder dormir.

Los recuerdos me asaltaban cada vez que podían, yo estaba harto, solo quería que se acabaran.

Recordaba como me había hecho actor, los miedos que me asaltaron, como mi madre fue asesinada, las burlas en la escuela…

De repente sentí unas pequeñas manos en mi espalda, me acerque, necesitaba un abrazo y esas dulces manos me abrazaron fuerte.

-¿Fueron pesadillas?- dijo una voz dulce, maternal.

Ella me guío hasta la cama, yo la tenía abrazada, no quería que se fuera, ella me hacía sentir bien, olía como a fresas y lilas, un aroma delicioso, dulce.

Sentí como ella cayo dormida rápidamente y yo sintiendo toda la paz que ella emanaba, caí dormido, sin saber nada y sobre todo, sin pesadillas, la primera noche sin ellas, desde ese día.

**Bella POV**

Sentí como unas pequeñas manitas me abrían los parpados, sonreí, esa era Vanessa, sabía que cuando había intentado todo por despertarme hacía eso.

Después note que unos brazos de hombre me tenían muy pegada a Edward, que parecía muy en paz durmiendo, como un ángel.

Luego, recordé como lo había encontrado y como me había quedado dormida en su cama.

-Mami! Me haces hot-caes?- dijo Nessie saltando, con su cabello café todo despeinado, y sus ojos verdes brillando.

-Sip, pero ayúdame a despertar a Edward- dije y trate de zafarme de su abrazo de hierro, pero no pude. Nessie soltó unas risitas y yo también, Edward no se despertaba

-Edwar, Edwar!- grito Nessie mientras saltaba en la cama, estaba riendo mientras saltaba de la cama, estaba muy dormido, solo se había movido un poco, pero no me había soltado.

De repente se escucho sonar un celular, estaba del otro lado de la cama, en el otro buró.

-Pásamelo Ness- redije, mientras ella corría para tomarlo- Con cuidado, no se te vaya a caer

-No mami, ya etoy gande – dijo, con el celular plateado en su mano, decía Alice en la pantalla, Edward no despertaba, no podía contestar la llamada, ¿pero si era importante? Me decidí y conteste el teléfono.

-Edward! Al fin despiertas, ¿porque no contestaban el teléfono? Estoy muy apurada, mamá va a hacer una cena en la noche y quiere que estemos todos allí, además de que voy a comer con Jasper y tengo pendientes muchos modelos…

-Emm.. ¿hola? Estee… Edward esta dormido- dije, sintiéndome tonta, solo era su hermana

-¿Quién eres y porque contestas el teléfono de mi hermano?- dijo Alice, con voz dura- anda, contesta, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-Emm... soy Bella Swan, la que le renta un cuarto a tu hermano en mi departamento, te parecerá muy extraño, pero tu hermano esta dormido abrazándome y no puedo despertarlo y tengo que hacerle de desayunar a mi hija- dije, con voz temblorosa

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermano y tu hija esta allí? Que descaro..- dijo de nuevo, pero yo la interrumpí

-no, no, nada de eso, anoche, me desperté por un grito, vine aquí, a su cuarto, para checar que pasaba, él estaba llorando, había tenido pesadillas…- Alice me interrumpió

-¿tuvo pesadillas? ¿Esta bien?- pregunto, angustiada

-Si las tuvo, pero llegue, lo abrace, me quise soltar y él no me dejaba, así que no tuve otro remedio que dormirme aquí y ahora no despierta- dije

-Umm.. ponme en altavoz- pido Alice, con su voz de campanillas

-Ya esta- dije, Nessie se reía y yo estaba sonriendo

-Ahora pon el teléfono en su ojera- volvio a decir

-Ya estas allí- deje escapar un risita, Alice también se reía y Nessie también, se tapaba la boca con las manos.

-Aquí voy- dije y escuchamos como tomo aire- ¡EDWARD!

Tuvo un efecto inmediato, Edward se levanto de un salto, todo desorientado, mirando para todos lados, para luego dejarse caer otra vez en la cama. Ya no podíamos aguantar las risas.

-Alice, es muy temprano hoy es sábado y no hay escuela- dijo Edward lo suficientemente alto para que Alice escuchara, todas reíamos, Edward era muy gracioso cuando se levantaba

-Edward, estoy en el teléfono y ya no estas en la escuela y tu te tienes que levantar- dijo Alice

Edward quedo mirando el techo y luego volteo para ver el celular que había dejado yo en la cama y luego volteo a vernos a nosotras que nos recuperábamos de nuestro ataque de risa, pero al verlo así, con la marca roja en su cara de la almohada, Nessie y yo nos empezamos a reír… de nuevo.

Edward había tomado el teléfono y hacía una seña para que saliéramos y el poder hablar a gusto con Alice

Nessie y yo salimos, yo fui directo a la cocina para hacer los hot-cakes y Ness se fue a ver la televisión, estaban pasando Scooby-do. Sonreí, esas caricaturas me encantaban

Edward salió del cuarto cuanto yo había terminado de hacer el desayuno, aún traía el pijama y estaba todo despeinado, umm… para comerse, dios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

_Bueno Bella, no puedes negarlo, es el hombre más sexy con el que te hayas topado y además ¡Vive contigo!- _decía mi vocecita

-Si pero también esta aquí Nessie- le respondí

Nos sentamos a comer y después, empezamos a arreglarnos para el trabajo, tenía que volver al estupido Walmart otra vez, como todos los días.

-Yo te llevo- dijo Edward- Al fin y al cabo, voy a pasar por allí, tengo que ir a casa de mi hermana.

- Esta bien- respondí, también había que dejar a Nessie en la guardería

Sí, era otra vez la rutina de todos los días, solo que este hombre vivía conmigo y tenía que controlarme para no lanzármele encima. Que bien.

* * *

**Bien otro capitulo, al fin! jajaja, solo queda actualizar "La belleza de tus ojos"**

**-gracias por los reviews chics **

**Besos de vampiro y abrazos de oso**

**xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Hacía una semana de la primera pesadilla, de la primera vez que vi a Edward así. La segunda noche también me quede a dormir con él, pero a la tercera, supe que esto iba para largo, así que Edward se disculpo y dijo que no podía estar levantándome todas las noches para consolarlo, pero a mi me gustaba hacerlo, pero aún así le tome la palabra y no me volví a levantarme

Vi en mi reloj que había acabado mi turno.

Ahora que Edward ha estado viviendo con nosotros me siento más segura, tal vez no signifiquemos nada para él, pero yo no podía engañarme, él me atraía y sentía protección estando junto a él.

Vanessa baila con la música que había puesto, se movía de un lado a otro y vio que la estaba mirando, entonces, se acerco a mí y agarro mi mano para que me le uniera.

Tal vez no éramos buenas bailando, pero si que nos divertíamos girando y saltando en el espacio que había en la sala, tanto que no escuchamos a Edward entrar, hasta que lo vi apoyado en la pared mirándonos fijamente mientras sonreía.

Vi un poco de ternura en sus ojos, tal vez recordando su infancia.

Acabo la música y Ness saludo a Edward con un beso en la mejilla y yo fui a hacer de cenar.

Una excelente tarde.

**Edward POV**

Las pesadillas regresaban y Bella venía en la noche, pero no pude soportar más que ella viniera, no era porque no quisiera, sino que yo había soportado las pesadillas en estos últimos veinte años sin chistar, desde que tenía cuatro.

Mi padre había supuesto que yo no había visto nada, que estaba dormido, pero cuan equivocado estaba. Siempre trataba de no gritar, y cuando tuve edad legal, me fui a vivir solo, donde me permití gritar, llorar sin tener miedo a que alguien me descubriera.

Pero cuando todas esas fans descubrieron mi dirección y los periodistas esperaban en el vestíbulo del edificio, no tuve otro remedio que buscar otro lugar y de repente, como cosa del destino, encontré a esta mujer de pelo castaño, con apenas edad legal para beber y ya con una hija de tres años.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, temiendo cerrar los ojos, cuando finalmente me quede dormido.

_Allí estaba yo, enfrente del espejo, con mi cuerpo de cuatro años, y de repente, de las oscuras sombras, apareció una niña, de mi misma estatura, que me tomo de la mano y me guió a través de los pasillos tal como lo había hecho yo solo, muchos años atrás, en la fría y oscura noche._

_Nos paramos enfrente de la habitación de paredes blancas y la niña me volteo a ver, sus rasgos se hicieron visibles, era Vanessa, mirándome seriamente, y entonces, me empujo a la habitación, mientras el ruido de fondo eran sollozos y gritos._

_Vanessa se quedo atrás de mi y vi los ojos sin vida de mi madre, el hombre se acercaba hacia nosotros, él me empujo hacia un lado y tomo a Vanessa del brazo…_

Grite.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudado, y temblaba como una hoja, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y cayeron en las sábanas.

No, no y NO.

¿Como pudo estar Vanessa en mi sueño? Ella era inocente y ahora el hombre iba tras ella, no se conformaba con mamá, iba a por más y eso yo no podía permitirlo.

Las lágrimas seguían bajando, ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo yo, si ni siquiera podía decirle a mi padre que había visto al hombre y sus facciones habían quedado muy grabadas en mi mente?

La puerta se abrió levemente, solo para que un pequeño cuerpo pudiera pasar. Unas manitas acariciaban mi pelo.

-Ya no llolles Edwar, solo fueron pesallillas- dijo, inocente y confiada Nessie

Me tranquilizo saber que ella estaba aquí conmigo y no allá con ese hombre malo.

La abrace y luego la deje ir, prendía la pequeña lámpara y saque el nuevo guión de la nueva película que iba a empezar a filmar. Tenía que decirle a Bella sobre mi profesión, pero después, ahora disfrutaba el anonimato.

* * *

Otro cap. se que es corto, tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero siento que aun no llega el momento de revelar, tengo que hacer que se enamoren esos dos ^^ no se me ocurre nada, solo se me ocurre lo de despues.

Para las que han leido los libros de La Hermandad de la Daga Negra (te amo Zsadist!) y han leido el manual.. veran que es parecido a los sueños que tiene Zsadist, pero cambiados, solo un poco. ^^ bien, me voy y pasenle a "2086" en mi opinion creo que esta buena, un poco violenta _(pues claro, tu la escribiste) _uh, no agan caso a mi vocecita.

Besos xDD


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Tocaban la puerta con insistencia.

Bostece.

¿Quién tocaba la puerta con tanta insistencia un domingo a las ocho de la mañana?

Abrí la puerta más dormida que despierta. Ayer me había tocado turno de noche y como lo cerraban hasta la una (N/A: no se los horarios del Wal-Mart xD), nunca me desvelaba y anoche había caído rendida. Pero al parecer no habían sido suficientes horas de sueño.

Un duendecillo de cabello negro entro en mi casa, en serio, su cabello apuntaba a todas direcciones, era de 1.50 de estatura y vestía de verde, lo que la hacía parecer un duende, o una de las hadas que salían en la película de Tinkerbell.

-Hola, tu debes ser Bella, soy Alice, perdón por haberte gritado la otra vez por teléfono, Edward me explico todo, no puedo creer que se mudara sin haberme dicho, yo le hubiera conseguido un apartamento en un santiamén... –dijo Alice mientras tomaba aire, no podía creer que hubiera dio todo eso sin respirar, mis ojos estaban cerrándose. Bostecé.

-Perdona, ¿estabas dormida?, siento si te desperté ¿Edward también está dormido?- dijo – Oh! Casi se me olvidaba, mira lo que te traje, bueno más bien es para Vanessa, lo vi la otra vez en el centro comercial y es precioso, Edward hablo mucho de Vanessa el otro día que fue a cenar con nosotros a la casa de mis papás, ¿Te ayudo a preparar el desayuno?

-Está bien Alice, a Ness le gustan los hot-cakes y a tu hermano también- dije, mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes, aún no me recuperaba de la impresión, estaba aún medio dormida, sacando todo

-Eh! Yo solo te ayudo, soy un desastre en la cocina-dijo Alice un poco avergonzada.

-Bah! No te preocupes, saca la leche, los huevos y la mantequilla- dije mientras me hacía una coleta.

Mire el vestidito que Alice le trajo a Vanessa, era mono, era azul con blanco, le gustará a Ness. Prendí la radio mientras se cosían los hot-cakes. Pasaron una canción que me gustaba "las mujeres son las de la intuición" de Shakira. Empecé a cantarla y Alice se me unió, mientras dábamos algunas vueltas.

Cuando la canción termino vi a Edward parado en uno de los muros que daban directamente a la cocina, bostezando, mientras sonreía

-Hey Edward, veía a ver donde vivías y Bella se puso a hacer el desayuno, bueno ella fue la que hizo todo, yo la ayude… un poco.- dijo Alice, sonriente.

-Te creo, ¿pero no pudiste venir un poco más tarde? Son las ocho y media de la mañana.-dijo Edward, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Nop, sabes que soy una mujer ocupada- respondió Alice, mientras se apuntaba con el dedo.

Edward rodo los ojos.

-Losé, entonces… ¿Qué hicieron de desayunar?- pregunto Edward cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Hot-cakes.-respondí, mientras le daba la vuelta a uno.

En eso entro mi niña, toda despeinada con su pijama de arcoíris y unicornios. Se veía tan mona.

-Hola cariño- dije, hincándome para darle un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo dormiste? Mira, ella es Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Hola-dijo con su vocecita, mientras bostezaba y se tallaba sus ojitos verdes-¿esos son hot-caes?

-Si cariño-respondí

-Hola Vanessa- saludo Alice, mientras se inclinaba y la abrazaba- soy Alice, mira lo que te traje ¿a que no esta bonito?- dijo, enseñándole el vestido.

-Guau! ¿es pada mi?- pregunto con sus ojitos brillando.

-Sip.- respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Pero al rato lo vemos, ahorita tengo hambre, vamos a comer los hot-cakes ¿te parece?

-Si- respondio, brincando Vanessa.

Los hot-cakes que preparamos se acabaron muy rápido. Nessie y yo nos quedamos viendo la tele y Alice y Edward fueron a su habitación a platicar.

**Edward POV**

-Suéltalo ya Alice, se que te estas aguantando desde que viste despierto.- dije, mirando a mi media-hermana

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable Edward?- dijo, tratando de no alzar la voz para que no nos oyeran.-Esa chica puede ir a los medios, diciendo que tiene algo contigo, puede hacerse dinero por tu irresponsabilidad! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas a ir de tu apartamento?

"¿Sabes lo preocupadas que estuvimos mamá y yo cuando no contestaste el teléfono? Te busque en tú apartamento pero no estabas, ni las maletas que siempre sacas cuando estas de viaje. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-lo sé, lo siento Alice, pero estaba harto de todas esas fanáticas afuera del edificio- dije, abrazandola- además, Bella no sabe nada, creo que no va mucho al cine

-Además, ¿sabe por que tienes esas pesadillas esta chica?

-No- dije y baje mi mirada, fue un golpe bajo

-Perdon- se disculpo Alice- no debí haberlo mencionado

-No te preocupes, Alice - dije y ella se acerco para abrazarme

-Esta bien, te lo perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez- me dijo, con una sonrisa- llamame primero.

-Ok

-Me tengo que ir, soy una mujer ocupada- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Cuidate, saluda a Jasper por mí-dije mientras salía

-Claro- grito

Minutos después veía como arrancaba su porsche amarillo. Mi media-hermana esta loca. Sonreí. Aún así la quería.

**

* * *

****Siento la tardanza chicas, pero aquí esta el capi. Me voy, estoy en un ciber y tengo tarea.**

**xDD**

**PD. Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Más de un mes sin actualizar! No tengo excusa (bueno si, mis maestros encargan mucha tarea) Pero aquí esta el capi. ^^**

**Bella POV**

Alice estaba loca.

Lo supe desde que llamo a Edward unas horas después de que había ido para invitarme a la casa de sus padres para la merienda y que no faltara, llevando a Vanessa para que los papás de Edward la conocieran. Le dio instrucciones a Edward de que me pusiera sin excusa el vestido azul veraniego que me mando junto a unas sandalias y un vestido verde, sandalias y una diadema para Nessie.

Que los había encontrado por casualidad por el centro comercial y casualmente eran de una marca de ropa que yo nunca compraría (por sus precios). Y el vestido esta escotado, algo que yo nunca uso son blusas, vestidos, etc. con escotes que enseñen mucho. Y este era en forma de "V" terminando debajo de mis pechos.

No, no y no.

Pero el vestido de Vanessa era de lo más lindo, se veía como una verdadera princesita, debería de buscarme un trabajo mejor, y buscarle tiendas donde vendan ese tipo de vestidos, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi nena.

Volviendo a lo de Alice nunca me pondría ese vestido. No podía aceptarlo.

-¿Están listas? Alice me mata si llegamos tarde, aunque sean unos minutos- grito Edward.

-Yo sí Edwar- se escucho la vocecita de Nessie

-Hey! Bella, ¿ya estas? Nunca he entendido porque las mujeres se tardan tanto en cambiarse- dijo Edward, podía imaginármelo pasándose los dedos por su cabello color bronce.

-No me voy a poner ese vestido!- medio-grite -Cuesta un mes de mi sueldo!

-Vamos, póntelo Bella, Alice me mata si llego tarde… una vez me paso y no quiero recordarlo- suplico Edward, casi pude imaginármelo estremeciéndose.

-Vamos mami, yo me lo puse! Y tu tamben te lo pones.- me alentó Nessie, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Esta bien cariño, solo porque tu te lo pusiste- dije, suspirando.

Salí, con el costoso vestido puesto, Edward estaba volteado y Nessie jugando con una de sus muñecas.

-Bien, estoy lista- dije, mirando a Edward.

Lo que me impresiono fue su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula (de no haber estado pegada a su cara) casi cayo hasta el suelo.

*-Edwar! ¿etas ben?- le pregunto Nessie a Edward- ¿Poque tienes la boca abieta?

Edward se recompuso rápidamente y yo me sonroje a más no poder. Me gusto ver que podía dejar a Edward con la boca abierta.

-Por nada pequeña- respondió Edward – Ahora sí, nos vamos a llegaremos tarde y Alice no nos dejara comer nada.

**Edward POV**

¡Santísima Mierda!

Antes me había dado cuenta que Bella era muy guapa, pero con el vestido de Alice ahora era una diosa.

No podía dejar de mirarla en todo el camino del apartamento a casa de mis padres.

Se notaba nerviosa, mirando por la ventana, jugando con su cabello.

Prácticamente se quedo con la boca abierta cuando paramos en la casa de mi padre.

Sonrei. Seguramente nunca había visto una casa mas grande. Mi padre era asi, quería las mejores cosas para sus hijos.

Baje rápidamente del carro y me dispuse a ayudarla a salir de el, para después abrir la puerta de atrás del auto, donde estaba Vanessa.

-Olale Edwar! Tu casa es muuuy gande!- dijo, con sus ojitos color verde brillando- yo creo que tenes muchos juguetes alla adento!

-Si tenia muchos juguetes!- dije.

Pero nunca jugaba con ellos, no después de que mi madre murió, desde que la vi como la mataban. Siempre era un niño apartado, incluso cuando llego Esme y me trato como a su hijo. Incluso cuando nacieron mis hermanos. Porque yo siempre sueño con eso, porque siempre lo veo. Una y otra vez.

-Edward! Llegan terriblemente tarde!

LOL! Lo siento! Me tarde mucho! De verdad! Lo siento tanto.

Sombrerero: ¿porque tan tarde, niña traviesa?

Angie: (poniendo cara de perrito mojado) porque fui a tu fiesta de te

Liebre: ¿mas te? (avienta la taza)

Angie: (con un movimiento rápido se agacha, esquivando la taza, que va a dar a la cabeza de la sota, quien la mira muy enojado) huy! Me voy a Marmoreal! El miércoles les traigo el próximo cap!. (Angie sale corriendo, con Stein atrás persiguiendola)


	10. Chapter 10

**-Bella POV-**

Todos eran muy agradables, pasando del pequeño susto que Alice le dio a Edward cuando llegamos. La casa era tan impresionante por dentro como lo era por fuera. Había descubierto que eran de mucho dinero y todos eran muy unidos.

Era una gran familia feliz, pero por alguna razón, sentía que todos se sentían más atentos con Edward, a pesar que era el mayor de los hermanos Cullen y del único que yo desconocía su profesión, aunque Esme me había dicho que tocaba maravillosamente el piano.

"_En memoria de Elizabeth Masen de Cullen, una gran estrella en sus carreras, actriz, compositora, madre y esposa"_- Se ponía en un titulo. Había encontrado esta habitación en mi búsqueda del baño, pero como era de esperarse, me equivoque de habitación. No era el baño, pero si algo más interesante, era como una pequeña sala de trofeos en la mansión Cullen.

Estaba lleno de recortes, de copas, de medallas y diplomas, con diferentes nombres en estos; algunos de Emmett (el fortachón que parecía oso y del que mi pequeña había quedado encantada, sobre todo por sus no tan buenos chistes), de Alice, la pixie hiperactiva (lo había comprobado cuando su padre la alejo de las sodas y los cafés), de Carlisle (el papá de los hermanos Cullen, también doctor del hospital de Chicago), unos cuantos de Esme (esa mujer maternal y dulce de allá afuera), de una tal Elizabeth que no conocía y de Edward.

Los de Edward eran diferentes entre sí. Unos de música, otros de canto, y de actuación.

"_Edward Masen consigue un Grammy con su actuación en la nueva película de…" "Edward Masen dona dinero para..." "Edward Masen" "Edward Masen"._

Todos con el nombre de Edward Masen. ¿Qué no se llamaba Edward Cullen, como su padre?

-Espera- me dije- ¿Qué no es el actor de esa película que Amber me llevó a ver?- Con toda razón se me hacía conocido, de alguna parte ya lo había visto.

-Genial Isabella Marie Swan- me dije- ¡Tienes un famoso actor en tu casa y tú ni en cuenta!

-¡Mami!- escuche el fuerte grito de Vanessa. Me puse frenética y salí de la habitación, casi corriendo hacia el patio trasero. Lo primero que vi fue a Esme levantarla del suelo, con las rodillas raspadas y Edward tras de ellas, con Nessie con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

Me acerque rápidamente a ellos y mi bebé alzo los brazos hacía mí, y yo traté de no ver a Edward, que estaba a un lado de Esme.

-Mi pequeña ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dije, mientras la sentaba y Esme iba por agua oxigenada y curitas.

-E-es que yo taba juando con Emmett y tropece con una pieda- dijo hipando. Emmett se veía con cara de asustado y Alice no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, Rosalie tenía a Lilian en sus brazos, manoteando feliz y Carlisle venia llegando de la cocina, después de que yo llegué con una bandeja llena de pastelillos que Esme había hecho.

Cuando todo el alboroto hubo pasado, Esme hizo una pregunta que me hizo me casi me atragantara con el pastelillo.

-¿Desde cuando son novios tu y Edward?- pregunto casual. Yo tosí fuerte y me puse roja y Edward la miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. -¿Qué, una madre no le puede preguntar eso a la chica que trajo a casa a conocer a toda la familia?

-Emm... solo soy su amiga, Esme- dije, lo más calmada que pude.

**-Edward POV-**

Mire a mi madre, ¿tanto se notaba que me sentía atraído hacia Bella?

Bella casi se atraganta con su pastelillo.

-Solo somos amigos Esme- corrigió Bella. Por alguna extraña razón, el término amigos, no me gustó.

-Oh! perdón, es que pensé… nada, olvídenlo- termino Esme, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tal vez había notado algo que yo no. A la hora de despedirse todos nos fuimos, dejando solo a Alice en casa, ya que Jasper había tenido que viajar y por recomendación mía y de mis padres, no se quedaría sola en casa.

Desperté todo sudado, con las sabanas pegadas y la sensación de haber gritado. Fuerte.

Y poco después, sentí unos pasos calculados acercarse a mí, y el olor a fresas me envolvió. Era Bella.

Sus brazos me envolvieron, su calor, se sentía ya familiar, aunque yo no fuera nada de ella, pero siendo egoísta, no deje que se apartara y me voltee hacia ella, abrazandola.

Era completamente hermosa. Empezando por su larga cabellera marrón. Era suave. Y sus ojos, tan expresivos. Y sus labios. Y por ese momento sentí que eran para mí.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me incline hacía ella, deseando probar sus labios. Y ella no se alejo, en cambio, salio en encuentro con los míos.

Y eran dulces y suaves, como había imaginado, y ese rocé hizo que todos mis sentidos despertaran, pero no duro mucho, pues ella se alejó, y me sentí vacío, mientras ella corría a la puerta.

Estaba seguro que ella también lo había sentido.

* * *

**Bien, lose, lose, he tardado millones de años en actualizar, pero lo he logrado no? y como ven esos dos ya se han besado. ^.^**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Bella POV-**_

Bien, si, me asusté. Había sido maravilloso, no lo niego. Aún podía sentir el ligero toque de sus labios contra los míos. La emoción que me recorrió me supero y no pude hacer otra cosa que huir.

Nunca había pensado sentir algo más que una simple amistad con Edward. Era amable, cariñoso y atento, a pesar de que no eramos nada, me trataba así y me gustaba. Demasiado. Intente enmascararlo con simple atracción, pero no pude y caí. Caí y la red del amor me atrapo. No podía negarmelo a mi misma. Nunca había sentido nada igual. También estuvo el hecho que no despreciara a Vanessa. Me encantaba como la la veía como la niña de la casera, la madre soltera que no se casó, sino como a una hija o una sobrina. Eso también lo había notado mi corazón.

Me recargue contra mi puerta después de cerrarla y la duda me inundo. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo que sentí yo? ¿Me miraría igual en la mañana?

Tambíen estaba el hecho que él pertenecia a Hollywood. Era actor. ¿Estará fingiendo entonces? ¿Qué lo había hecho toparse conmigo el primer día? ¿Y si sus pesadillas eran también una actuación?

Estaba confundida.

Cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada de mi mente se desvaneció todo y el cansancio se apoderó de mi. Ya habría tiempo en la mañana para pensar en eso.

* * *

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, ese era un hecho, había pasado todo el desayuno evitandolo. Me daba vergüenza, y se hacía notar con el rubor que estaba segura tenía en las mejillas. Nessie no se había dado cuenta de nada, salvo que la mañana estaba muy callada.

Después de haber dejado a Vanessa en la guardería, Edward me llevó en su carro hasta una esquina antes del Walmart, para dejarme a mi en el trabajo. Nunca le había preguntado que hacía en las mañanas, lo que yo antes suponía que trabajaba, pero ahora que sabía que actuaba y que su familia era de dinero, no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía.

Pero entonces, ¿porque había aceptado vivir en mi pequeño apartamento? No lo sabía. Tenía que preguntarle. Pero antes, debía trabajar. Tal vez así olvidara los sentimientos que despertó en mi y su beso.

* * *

_**-Edward POV-**_

No me había mirado a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando me hablaba, lo que fue en pocas ocasiones en la mañana._ ¡Que tonto eres Edward Cullen!_-pensé- _¿Quién va a querer a un hombre trastornado que tiene pesadillas todas las noches?_

Ella solo tiene curiosidad. Curiosidad por mi pasado. Ni siquiera sabe en que profesión trabajo. Se alejará de mi en cuanto lo sepa. No va a querer un actor que interpreta a otras personas para alejarse de si mismo y de su propia historia tormentosa.

¡Pero como me gustan sus besos! Solo fue un roce, pero me unió a ella mas de lo que pensaba. No podía dejar de evocar su imagen en mi mente. Su fragancia aún flotaba en el coche.

Paré enfrente de la boutique de Alice. Ella me diría que hacer. Siempre sabe que hacer en cada situación.

-¿Esta Alice, Victoria?- pregunte a la chica que estaba tras el mostrador de la caja

-Buscala en el taller- me dijo

Alice diseñaba y cosía toda la ropa que se vendía en la tienda. Rosalie le ayudaba con parte de la joyería. Me sentía orgulloso de mi hermana. Ella había logrado su sueño.

-Hermanito!- me saludó Alice, mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Que te trae a mi humilde taller?

-¿Humilde?- me burlé- te costo más de quince mil dólares en remodelar todo y eso sin contar el material de costura, telas y demás.

-Bueno, ya no?- dijo, haciendo puchero- Entonces si me vas a decir que te trae por aquí?

-Besé a Bella- dije, después de una respiración honda, escuche el gritito de Alice, pero yo no lo vi porque no la estaba mirando a los ojos- Y no se como decirle como me siento, aparte de que no sabe en que trabajo

-Ay, Edward! mamá no estaba equivocada verdad? tu la quieres, a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco- dijo ella, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- Por tu profesión, es muy pronto para que se lo digas, mejor mantente callado y no la presiones para que salga contigo, deja que fluya, acuerdate que ha de estar recelosa por la niña.

-Tienes razón Alice- le dije, y ella me regaló ua sonrisa- Tu si sabes aconsejarme, tengo que irme, voy a dar una vuelta por allí.

-Nos vemos el otro domingo en casa hermanito- me gritó, cuando yo iba saliendo.- Tengo que anunciarles algo.

-Esta bien- le conteste.

Me había dado consejos que no ignoraria.

* * *

**Pequeño, lose, les juro que en documento se veía más grande xD. **

**Angie***


	12. Chapter 12

Una margarita. Una bonita margarita amarilla, recién cortada del parque por el cual estaba caminando, despejándome la cabeza. Un flash me cegó, pero no le tome importancia, una pareja estaba tomándose fotos.

Me di cuenta de la hora, y me apresure a recoger a Bella del trabajo. Habíamos acordado eso, puesto que ella me cocinaba y me mandaba la ropa a lavar. Me subí al coche, aún con la margarita en mano. Había decidido dársela a Bella, a pesar de estar nervioso por la reacción que tuviera. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Subí al auto y cuando llegue a puerta de empleados del estacionamiento del Wal-Mart, ella ya estaba esperándome. No sabía lo que diría al ver la margarita en su asiento. Bajé a abrirle la puerta, pero ella ya había subido. Resignado y nervioso, regresé al asiento del conductor.

Sonreí cuando la atrapé mirando la margarita con evidente fascinación.

-Es para ti, Bella—mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando ella se sonrojo.

-Es muy bonita—dijo, mirándome tímidamente. Yo me sentía como un adolescente al que la chica de sus sueños le ha dicho que sí para el baile. –Gracias Edward—

Juró que sonreí como un tonto todo el camino hasta la guardería de Ness. Ángela, ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos.

-Ella ha estado preguntando por ustedes—dijo, con una cálida sonrisa—Ahora voy por ella.

-Bella, tú me gus..—Nessie salió y directamente saltó a mis brazos. Pronto la locura se desató. Los flashes vinieron por doquier. La locura del primer día que me tope a Bella se volvió a desatar. Al fin me habían encontrado. Mis esperanzas de intentar algo con Bella murieron en ese instante.

Rápido, escondía la cara de Vanessa apretándola contra mí y jalé a Bella impresionada por el shock de verse envuelta en tantos flashes, para subirlas a ambas al coche. Aceleré al ver que me seguían. Tomé varios atajos y llegue a casa de Alice. No me arriesgaba a ir al apartamento de Bella.

-Bella yo lo sie..—no me dejó terminar, solo me vio con ojos tristes. Comprendía a lo que me refería, bajé, pero como en la mañana, no me dejo abrirle la puerta. Nessie no había hablado en todo el camino, mirando fascinada por los lugares que pasábamos.

Alice ya estaba en casa a esas horas, Jasper aún no regresaba, pero siempre iba a su casa a cuidarla.

Toque la puerta, pero al ver que no me respondía me gire a dar la vuelta al jardín trasero, haciéndole señas a Bella para que me siguiera. Suspire aliviado. Allí estaba Alice, trabajando en el jardín, tal como Esme le enseño.

Cuando aparecimos delante de ella, no se asustó, al contrario, nuestras caras le indicaron que había algo mal.

-Alice, han dado conmigo—dije, inmensamente culpable al implicar a Bella en esto. Alice sabía a lo que me refería.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy?—preguntó, sus ojos azules angustiados. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. -¿Estaba Bella contigo?—siguió preguntando, mientras dirigía la mirada a la antes mencionada. -¿Y la niña?

-También- le respondí, Bella no hablaba, se limitaba a escucharnos y a estar pendiente de Ness, que había ido a jugar por el jardín.

-Rayos, es un gran problema, veré lo que puedo hacer—dijo, suspirando y entrando a la casa, mientras nosotros la seguíamos—Primero hay que informar a Bella

Yo estuve de acuerdo –Bella, yo soy un actor de películas de Hollywood—dije, nervioso, esperando su reacción.

-Ya lo sabía Edward, no te preocupes—dijo, con demasiada calma. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?

-¿Ya lo sabías?—pregunto Alice, con el ceño fruncido.

-Todas las piezas encajaron cuando fui a su casa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Encontré la sala de trofeos y allí había muchos recortes—me puse tenso, allí también había recortes de Elizabeth. –No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, tu eres el que decide en quién confiar y en quién no.

Eso me dolió. Pensé que ella confiaba en mí y que sabía que yo confiaba en ella. Sin embargo, ahora se trataba de una persona completamente distinta a la que había conocido. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Trataría de recuperar su confianza en mí. Tendría que contarle todo, me había dado cuenta que Bella significaba mucho para mí.

* * *

**Siento el retraso. Jeje me quedó un poco corto, creo que ya no va a durar mucho más la historia, por lo mucho unos cinco caps más. Una pregunta... ¿ya resolvieron quién es Elizabeth? Espero sus cometarios =P**


End file.
